Distraction
by sorrygrimmjow
Summary: Celebrations are in order after the Marauders complete their OWLs. RLSB


**Title: **Distraction**  
>Author: <strong>SorryGrimmjow**  
>Genre: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T**  
>Pairings: <strong>Remus Lupin/Sirius Black**  
>Summary: <strong>Celebrations are in order after the Marauders complete their OWLs.**  
>Disclaimers:<strong> The wonderful world of Harry Potter is not at all mine and obviously belongs to the brilliant J. K. Rowling. The plot, however, is mine.**  
>Warnings: <strong>Implied sexual themes**  
>Word Count: <strong>2,718 words  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Hope you enjoy my first WolfStar. I live off feedback. c;

* * *

><p>"Merlin," Sirius yawned, a hint of his pink tongue visible as it stuck out a bit in a doggish manner whenever he yawned, "I'm beat."<p>

"As am I, Padfoot," James said, flopping down onto the floor of the common room and throwing his arms out like wings. "I think we all are, actually," he added, looking up through his glasses at his friends who still stood before him.

"Mmhmm," nodded Peter. He put down his bag and rubbed his tired eyes. "'Xcept Remus."

The three boys looked over at their last friend, who was muttering to himself and scanning through the parchment gripped tightly in his hands. His amber eyes moved rapidly and seemed to take no notice of his friends looking at him wearily.

"Remus!" James called out, aiming a kick at said boy with his foot. Remus dodged it skillfully without taking his eyes off his notes. "The OWLs are over, mate. That means you can stop studying."

"I'm not studying, I'm reviewing," corrected Remus, who continued to do so.

"Whatever it is, it's unnecessary," James replied, "for now is not the time for studying or reading or learning or-"

"I'm reviewing."

"-or educating yourself!" finished James.

By now the common room was filling in with other students, most of them chattering weakly about the examinations they had taken earlier that day. A few eyed James curiously, who was still lying on the ground, limbs spread out. One student in particular scowled at the dark-haired boy and turned away. James, however, sat himself up with scrambling legs and balanced himself on one side, elbow supporting the weight of his head.

"Hey, Evans," he said, his lips curving upward on one side.

"Kindly depart this world," Lily said without looking at him, and huffed up the stairs.

"Still mad about old Snivelly, I suspect," said James, slumping over onto the ground once more. "Anyway, what was I saying?"

"How now isn't the time for Remus to be reviewing," Sirius replied, walking over to Remus slowly, "and I must say I completely agree, Prongs. So give me that," he suddenly snatched the parchment out of Remus' hands and held it in the air behind his head.

"Sirius," Remus whined, brows knit and arms trying to retrieve his notes. If he had actually been trying, it would have been rather easy to get it back, as Remus was slightly taller than his friend. "Give it back, I'm not done."

"You are now," Sirius said as he ripped up the parchment joyously.

"You wanker," grumbled Remus as he fetched the remains as they fell to the ground.

Remus placed them into his bag carefully, making sure he had gotten every last piece.

"What, then, do you suggest we do instead of checking work?" Remus asked patiently, looking up at Sirius once finished.

"Hmm...Peter, do you know if we still have some bottles left over?" asked Sirius.

Peter thought for a moment then nodded.

"Maybe even four."

"Brilliant," Sirius grinned broadly. "Be a dear and get us those bottles, would you?"

"Sure, darling."

"I'll come with you, Peter," James offered as he sprung to his feet. "Don't want you dropping any of our precious Firewhiskey."

"No indeed."

Sirius and Remus watched as the pair of them walk towards a staircase and disappear up it to the boys' dormitories. Sirius turned to Remus with a warm smile.

"Come on, then, let's sit down and get comfortable in preparation for our celebration," he said, grabbing Remus by the elbow and pulling him towards the squishiest of armchairs.

Sirius sat Remus down despite his complaints and plopped down beside him unceremoniously. Sirius slung an arm around Remus' shoulders casually and let out a long sigh.

"This is nice, Moony," said he, leaning his head back and closing his grey eyes. "Sitting back after going through those damn exams and just waiting for your slaves to bring you some fantastic Firewhiskey."

"Friends, not slaves," Remus reminded him, shrugging Sirius' arm off his shoulders. "And this is completely unacceptable, me being a Prefect and all. We're underage and there's plenty of witnesses in the same room as us. This is stupid, Pads, like everything else you do."

"Lighten up and calm yourself," Sirius said, unshaken as always by his friend's bitterness. "Do you dare think that these underlings will report us? Nonsense! We are half of the Marauders, my friend, and therefore we are fierce and terrifyingly intimidating. And the idea of you running off to find old McGonagall to tell her that we're drinking - in a highly responsible manner, of course - is even less likely. So I say relax."

"Still very stupid of you."

Remus didn't move from his spot, however, as he had to admit, silently of course, that it felt very nice. It was also very nice sitting beside Sirius, who smelled like dirt, dog, and pine, which smelled rather good, especially since it was also mixed with the scent of man. He was also very warm and had the air of a large dog; the level of comfort rose incredibly when one sat beside Sirius.

He put down his bag at the foot of the couch, unclenching his fingers from the worn straps and stretching them out over his legs. He sprawled said legs out and rested his arms by his side in a comfortable manner. Sirius approved of him finally giving in and grinned.

"Good job, Moony. Suppose you are capable of relaxing, although your means of it could use plenty of improvement."

Sirius proceeded to swivel in his seat and leaned back against the arm of the couch, setting his head on his forearms. He then stretched out his long legs across the couch and onto Remus' lap.

Remus was slightly annoyed by how Sirius so easily used Remus as a leg rest but also liked the feel of Sirius, so he made no complaints.

He looked around the common room and gave a sigh of relief. It was deserted, probably because the exams had drained the students' energy and dinner had made them sleepy. Perhaps he could become less tense if no one was around to see him and his three irresponsible friends get drunk.

"Sorry it took so long, we misplaced a few of them and had to go looking for 'em," Peter's voice came from the spiraling staircase and seconds later he remerged with a bottle of Firewhiskey in each hand.

"Where were they?" Sirius asked as he patted the area of the ground below him.

Peter walked over and set the bottles down on a close coffee table before sitting down where Sirius had been patting. James then appeared, walking down the staircase with two more bottles with Firewhiskey and a crooked smile on his face.

"Under the bloody Cloak," Peter said with a scowl, "in James' chest."

"I found them fine though," James said, holding up his bottles, "So no matter. We can begin the celebrations."

Sirius and Peter whooped in response. Remus merely eyed the Firewhiskey in reproach. The two bottles that James had been holding were now slammed down on the table, joining the two Peter brought in their glory.

"Where did you even get these?" Remus asked weakly.

"Some questions are better left unanswered, dear Moony," Sirius said, sitting up at last and conjuring four glasses. He handed them round his mostly eager friends. Remus took his last in a reluctant manner. "Now is not the time for questions either, anyway. It is for drinking."

Sirius levitated a bottle over, popped the top off, and poured generous amounts of alcohol into each glass that were gripped tightly in outstretched hands. Remus sniffed it hesitantly and recoiled; it smelled stronger than usual, even he could tell. The three surrounding him took this as a fortunate delight and raised their glasses. Remus' glass joined them last but joined them nonetheless.

"Cheers!" 

* * *

><p>"And Merlin, do you remember the look on her face?" James asked loudly through laughs, pounding his fist on the table in front of him.<p>

"Perfectly!" answered Sirius. "Old McGonagall's lips had never been smaller!"

James simply nodded, unable to speak, laughs erupting from his grinning mouth. His fist still repetitively hit the table, creating the table to vibrate in a clumsy pattern. The two empty bottles of Firewhiskey jumped with each thump and finally toppled, rolling off the table with a loud clang. The last empty one was under said table, long forgotten, and the one that still had some Firewhiskey in it was gripped tightly in Remus' hands. Remus was sitting on the couch with Sirius's head on his lap, who was kicking his legs in the air and giggling. James sat before them, glasses askew and hair a bigger mess than usual. Peter was out and leaning against the nearby wall, creating a steady background noise with his heavy snoring.

"Remus, give me some more!" Sirius said, opening his mouth widely and looking up at Remus pleadingly.

"No, you've clearly had enough," Remus slurred. He shook his head and the room became quite blurry so he stopped and gripped the bottle tighter than before.

"Just a bit more," Sirius whined and opened his mouth to the limit. "Pleeeease, Moony?"

"There, there," Remus murmured, stroking Sirius' black locks in a reassuring manner.

"What about me, Moony?" James asked, crawling over to the pair of them. His shaking hands took hold of the end of Remus' seat cushion and hoisted himself up. "Can I have some?"

"No, you're far too drunk as well."

"So are you!"

"That's besides the point."

"Moony!"

"I won't allow it."

"But Moony..."

"Please?"

"No!"

Remus hugged the bottle to his chest, trying to keep it out of prying hands. Sirius buried his head in Remus' lap and whimpered. Remus squirmed uncomfortably; did Sirius have to be this close to his crotch? James remained on the floor but his hands swiped blindly at Remus' arms, trying to get the bottle.

"Stop it," Remus tried to say firmly, but it turned out to be more of a jumble of frustrated sounds.

"Mooooony!"

"It's no use, Padfoot," James sighed. "We need to use other means of getting the Firewhiskey."

Sirius didn't respond directly but his cries of 'Moony!' ceased.

"You see," James said, then leaned clumsily over to Sirius' head. He put up a hand and cupped it around his mouth and Sirius' ear. He then proceeded to whisper in a very loud manner, allowing Remus to hear every word. "You distract him and I'll grab the Firewhiskey."

"Distract him how?" whispered Sirius just as loudly.

"However you wish," James said and pulled away. He then looked up at Remus who eyed him suspiciously. James spoke loudly once more, "Okay, Moony, we give up!"

"Give up," Sirius repeated in a mumble, retracting from Remus' lap at last.

As he did so, he noticed a rather hard lump in Remus' trousers. Sirius grinned in the way that would generally lead to him in detention.

Remus watched Sirius carefully, fearful of what his friend would do next. Sirius leaned closer and closer; Remus clutched the bottle with slightly damp hands and leaned back.

"What're you doing?" Remus mumbled. "Padfoot, what're you doing?"

"Distracting you," murmured Sirius, taking hold of Remus' shoulders gently and leaning in closer.

Remus' heart beat loudly in his ears. Sirius was much too close; their legs were overlapping and his chest was pressing against Remus'. His velvet voice and dirt-dog-pine-man scent took over Remus' senses and he wasn't sure what to do.

Sirius' lips crashed against Remus' and Remus responded with delight almost immediately. Both boys sucked feverishly and Remus couldn't help but notice how wonderfully soft Sirius' lips were. Remus' hands lost hold of the bottle of Firewhiskey and instead gripped Sirius' body. James gave a roar of delight and took the bottle and looked up with a smile at his two friends.

"Good job, Padfoot; I've got it!"

When the two didn't take notice of James, his smile faltered.

"Padfoot? Moony?"

Sirius' and Remus' snogging was merely intensified and they pulled back only when they ran out of breath. They panted and stared at each other, Remus with wide eyes and Sirius, a smug smile.

"Oi," James said, arms flailing around in front of him. "Snap out of it, you two."

"But he's so pretty, Prongs," Sirius sighed happily. "Look at him, look," he poked Remus' face.

Remus squirmed under James' intense gaze, who continued to stare at Remus and Sirius until he stood ungracefully, the Firewhiskey hanging limply at his side.  
>"I'm going to bed with my drink," James muttered. "You two go back to snogging or whatever...I know Padfoot will particularly enjoy that..."<p>

"Hmm," Sirius said as he watched James stumble upstairs.

"Hmm?"

"I think I do want to go back to snogging."

"That'd be nice," Remus said absently, and was caught off guard when Sirius pressed his lips against his own.

"Really nice..." he thought dazedly as he returned the kiss full-force. 

* * *

><p>Remus woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, a sick feeling to his stomach, and an unknown pressure on his legs.<p>

"Oh, bugger..."

He opened his eyes and nearly yelped when they got used to the light. Sirius was sleeping on Remus, arms hanging loosely around his neck and head pressed against his cheek. His dark hair tickled Remus' face and he felt light breaths on his collarbone, which, to his fright, was displayed as his shirt was unbuttoned a bit. Sirius, however, was actually half-naked and his shirt lay rumpled and forgotten at the other end of the couch.

Waking up to this was both alarming and enjoyable, for who knows who had seen the pair of them with several bottles of Firewhiskey surrounding them, no less. This was hardly acceptable, and even less so for a Prefect. It did feel very good, though, and Sirius had such a nice body, Remus thought as he eyed his bare chest with pleasure.

This couldn't be tolerated, though, so with much dismay, Remus gently shook Sirius awake.

"Sirius..."

"Mmm?" Sirius' grey eyes fluttered and opened, and once they realized whose face it was in front of him, his lips curved into a slight smile. "Moony?"

"Good morning, Sirius," Remus said lightly and sighed. "Quite a night, hmm?"

"Oh, indeed it was," Sirius said.

He sat up straight and stretched his arms out.

"Pity I can't remember too much of it."

"You can't?" Sirius asked in mock dismay.

Remus shook his head. "Bits and pieces of it..."

"Well I guess I'll have to help you with that, then."

Sirius leaned forward and kissed Remus lightly. Remus returned the kiss and after a few more moments, they parted.

"Remember now?"

"Mmhmm," Remus nodded. He then said with a light chuckle, "You called me pretty, Padfoot."

"Well you are," Sirius said in his defense.

"Hmm...not nearly as pretty as you," Remus said, using his finger to trace along Sirius' ribs.

"You speak lies, my dear Moony," Sirius sighed. He then paused and said wistfully, "You know..."

"What do I know?" Remus asked curiously, eyes flickering upward to meet Sirius' grey.

"I wish our first kiss was a bit more spectacular."

"It was spectacular," Remus said, taken aback.

"We were drunk, Moony," Sirius rolled his eyes. "I called it a distraction and means of getting more Firewhiskey."

Remus thought for a second.

"Well...you do feel...feel like it should have been more than that, then?"

"Of course, Remus; don't be thick. I've fancied you for ages, why do you think James said I'd enjoy it?"

Remus flushed a bit.

"I enjoyed it too, you know."

"I could tell," Sirius smirked, "by how aroused you got by simply having my head in your lap."

Remus was sure his face was bright red now. "Having your mouth near my...my area isn't simple, Sirius."

"Oh?" Sirius asked, intrigued. He placed his hands on Remus' thighs and felt them tense underneath his fingers. "What would it be, then?"

"I-" Remus stuttered as Sirius' hands slid up his legs and rested at the fly of his trousers. "W-well that would be..."

"Let's find out if you don't know, shall we?" Sirius asked with a devious smile as he lowered himself and licked his lips with anticipation.


End file.
